


Enough

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: Haru [6]
Category: Royal Pirates (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: A part of a one-shot collection revolving around RP's Moon Kim.





	

**thirteen**

 

 

          During the rare occasions when their individual schedule permits (though he’s is so open there’s really no need to schedule anything with him, he thinks bitterly), the class of 88’s meets to catch up with each other and hang out without the cameras hovering around them.

 

          On lucky days there could be as much as 7 or 8 (or if they’re particularly lucky all 10) people communing around a secluded cafe Lee Joon has discovered during the time that he himself was avoiding the sasaengs and the gossip magazines.

 

          It’s somewhere between busy and isolated, a hole-in-the-wall but not quite. What they love most about the place is the quietness, not just of the place but the staff. They’ve been hanging out there for a full month, almost half of the duration of their reality show and no one has yet disturbed them.

 

          Their secluded booth is as always unoccupied when he arrived (he always arrive early, that’s how empty his schedule was). He waited a couple of minutes for them, though on the 15-minute mark a slew of phone calls and katalk messages flooded him. No, they’re not bailing out. They’re just coming late, traffic, prolonged TV shoot, a photoshoot that got delayed. He knows they’ll come; it’s just maddening to be his own company because that’s one of the reasons why he likes today.

 

          “Moon? Where are the others?”A voice interrupted his moping a few seconds later.

 

          He looks up to find the puzzled face of Lee Hye Rin. He smiles, she looks a mixture of adorable and exhausted. He thinks himself an ass for thinking she’s endearing when she’s clearly drained.

 

          He motions for her to sit, informing her that the others would be late and questions her for not knowing.

 

          “My phone’s with my manager, no phone for now. Scandals abound and all...”

 

          He feels guilty, he thinks (knows really) he’s caused her management to be strict with her “How did you...”

 

          “The class meets at exactly the same time and the same day of each month. I just hazard a guess. Lee Joon sent me a note though since he knows about the phone banning and everything.”

 

          Moon Chul tries not to be jealous for not being the one to think of sending her a note but then again he was out of the loop for a while now, only having their reality show as a connection to her. She and Lee Joon are under the same company. There are a lot of chances of bumping into each other.

 

          He silently wishes Lee Joon doesn’t make it today (this thought made him feel bad a few hours later, when Lee Joon was there and making everybody laugh).

 

           She looks around the cafe, asking if he wants to order something while they wait after he explained why everyone has a delay on their schedule.

 

          They sit in companionable silence, him drinking his Americano and she her green tea latte, hot never iced (a trivial thing he stores in his Lee Hye Rin archives).

 

          There’s just the two of them for a few hours, though there is silence Kim Moon Chul thinks that just the two of them is enough.


End file.
